It's just a kiss
by xReapZz
Summary: Oga is stuck watching the baby again, as Hilda is interested in a Soap opera, Oga thinks nothing of it and continues to watch over Baby Beel. @@@One-Shot@@@ Slight OOC!Oga & Hilda, Rated T.


Quick A/N; Yeah, uhm, Oga x Hilda/Hildegarde from Beelzebub Anime/Manga btw, It's a cute little one-shot about Hilda wondering what this 'kiss' is, and obviously, they kiss, since It's a Oga x Hilda one-shot. ...or do they do something less?... something more?

Pairings; Oga x Hilda  
Location; Oga's bedroom whilst Oga watches Hilda watching Soap Operas.  
Inspirations if any; Someone on FanFiction who goes by the name of CherryBlossom935 3 (;

Summary: Hilda is watching a soap opera when she sees another one of 'those' scenes. Her face is filled with disgust as she turns to Oga. "What the hell is that?" Hilda stared at the man, obviously playing with Beel. "Huh? Oh, that?..." His face became rather sheepish as he stared back. "It's called a kiss, It's a human way of showing love and affection for one another, Is all I really know. I haven't experienced one, though." He said, placing Beel and a few more random Hell-toys near him, edging closer to her to watch the Soap with her. "I see." She became tedious of this human 'kiss' on the inside, but showed no interest on the outside.

* * *

It's just a kiss, Hilda.

An Oga x Hilda one-shot.

"...do it again, fool."

The Parent of Beel was lying on his bed, holding his child by his waist and putting him up in the air, the 'superman!' pose.

"Jeez, damn woman, what are you watching, now?" He sneered at the blonde Demon Maidservant, watching her soap operas.

"Silence, infidel, I'm watching a soap." She spat back, her eyes restricted to everything but the Television screen.

Oga was going to snap back at the blonde when Beel went 'Dabuuu!', the baby's eyes growing wide with excitement, looking at another new toy Hilda had brought for him.

It was basically an arm's replacement for a sword.

Tatsumi simply breathed out, occasionally glancing over at the some-what interesting soap.

And then that 'scene' came on.

Hilda's face is filled with disgust as she turns to Oga.

"What the hell is that?" Hilda stared at the man, obviously playing with Beel.

"Huh? Oh, that?..." His face became rather sheepish as he stared back.

"It's called a kiss, It's a human way of showing love and affection for one another, Is all I really know. I haven't experienced one, though." He said, placing Beel and a few more random Hell-toys near him, edging closer to her to watch the Soap with her.

"I see." She became tedious of this human 'kiss' on the inside, but showed no interest on the outside.

Oga's chest became tighter as he saw how interested she was in the kiss; damn, how he wished it were her and him in that soap.

Hilda's face became red with heat as she saw the interactions with the Ningen's [Human's] tongues, trailing against one another's, sliding inside their mouths and getting tangled up like a rope.

Oga's face became the same, his eyes slowly making his was to her firm build, heavily grinding their way up to her perky, perfect pink lips.

"O-Oga..." She said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Can I try this kiss? Just once?" She asked, her head flicking to his, staring into his eyes.

But of course, Hilda didn't know any better. In the Demon World, Kisses between demons are used for spells, breaking or sealing them.

Oga's face reddened, staring back into her lustful emerald orbs.

"I-I guess... but don't get the wrong Idea;... It's just a kiss, Hilda."

Oga slowly moved in, as did Hilda, his lips firmly making contact with hers, in which she melted in to, and then Oga pulled away.

"See? A kiss; nothing special about it."

"Fool." Hilda muttered under her breath.

"I can't believe that's what a kiss is l-" Hilda was cut short.

Oga was angered by her reaction, hearing enough, his arms wrapping around her, untying her hair and watching it fall like a feather with his slightly open eye, his tongue forcing it's way into her mouth.

Hilda, on the other hand, moaned lightly as her tongue made contact with his, her hands under his shirt and gripping him tightly. She wanted him, right now. His touch, his taste, his everything. Luckily, master was distracted by all the toys whilst the parents were having fun.

Oga pulled away, the trail of saliva between the two falling down and seeping into his jeans, he stared into her eyes, panting with a red face, holding her shoulders.

"It's just a kiss." He smiled, for once, honestly.

Hilda's face burned red, realizing she was sitting o-top his lap, she buried her face in his chest.

"Idiot.."

For once, he meant something.

"I love you."

She gasped, looking up, a tear in her eye.

"...do it again, fool." And Oga happily obliged, his tongue eagerly wrapping around her own as his hands cupped her soft face, both melting into eachother as their hearts beat the melody of love and their tongues the song of need.

Soon enough, Hilda pulled away in need for air.

"I love you too, Oga."

* * *

A/N; Many noticeable flaws;  
-Out Of Character's  
-Not too much being explained  
and others, and yeah, I know, but gimme a fucking break, kids, It's fucking 6:27 AM right now and I haven't slept. Grade me on THOSE accounts. ^_^

xReapZz, signing out.


End file.
